


Vertigo

by DreamAtNight



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Drabble, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamAtNight/pseuds/DreamAtNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would never say he's particularly afraid of heights. The Holmes men don't have fears, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vertigo

# Vertigo

He would never say he’s particularly afraid of heights. The Holmes men don’t have fears, after all. But he isn’t keen of them, either. He doesn’t like the sense of looking down from far above, the instability it makes him feel, even though he looks down from afar all the time in a metaphorical sense. (And his family did always like metaphors. He can’t say he particularly agrees with his family on that matter. But he can’t disagree either. He’s always had a very contradictory relationship with metaphors, and figurative language as a whole. He doesn’t see the use of such things, but he does like using them when the time calls for it.) He wishes every so often that he had company while being so high above ground. Although he’d never admit it to anyone, he wishes that his brother were the one who’d keep him company. (Not that his brother ever would. He always was the independent type.) He remembers reading an article in between meetings sometime last week that said something about the psychological effect that another person can have on someone when facing something that they’re afraid of. He’s not sure if company would help him, because while Mycroft isn’t afraid of heights, he has a particular dislike of them ever since Sherlock fell from so high.

**Author's Note:**

> So, ya, how was that? It's my first time writing for the Sherlock fandom, or for AO3 at all, so leave a comment? Hope you liked it!


End file.
